


ponytail

by almondmunch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Young Sirius Black, sirius being horny, sirius x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmunch/pseuds/almondmunch
Summary: Olivia Yaxley is a Slytherin 6th year who had never gotten any particular attention from Sirius until one Transfiguration class where she ties her hair up in a ponytail. Chaos ensues in Sirius' mind.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever work that im somehow proud of enough to upload. enjoy(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

The air around Hogwarts was hot and humid, signalling the beginning of summer around the magical castle, and Sirius Black was dying from the heat. This was probably the hottest summer in all of his 6 years at Hogwarts. McGonagall’s transfiguration class was not helping with the heat as well.  
The black haired teenager took out a rubber band from the pocket in his robe and quickly tied his wavy hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. How he wished he could walk out the class and skinny-dip into the black lake, no matter the creatures that lived there.  
Bored out of his gorgeous mind (self-proclaimed), he took his wand and balanced it above his pouted upper lip. It didn’t stay quite right the first time so he dragged it across slightly, making it balance at the perfect place. The words that left the professor’s mouth seemed to melt behind his ears.  
The grey pair of eyes wandered across the classroom, in search for something fun to do or look at. His gaze landed on Olivia Yaxley, the Slytherin 6th year. She was sitting at the second row seat, writing down everything that McGonagall was saying. When she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear, Sirius was able to see her emerald green eyes, intently focused on the parchment paper. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, it was kinda cute.  
“Mr. Black, is there something extremely amusing keeping you from concentrating on my lecture?” McGonagall said in a monotone voice, making Sirius flinch. Some scattered laughter was heard around the classroom.  
“No, Professor.” Sirius replied. “Please continue.”  
“Very well,”  
While attempting to pay attention, Sirius heard a pft, followed by coughs. He knew it was someone trying to conceal their laughter, he had spent enough time with the marauders to know. He looked around to find Olivia Yaxley’s ears flushed pink, her shoulders were shaking slightly and her green eyes were clouded with tears threatening to spill. She took a deep breath and hid behind her aggressive writing on the parchment. Sirius wondered what made the forever calm and collected Yaxley girl to break, in the middle of the class no less.  
Sirius couldn’t wait to talk to Olivia as soon as class ended. The two pure-bloods had never shared a single sentence with each other before but Sirius wanted to ask what made her laugh like that.  
When he observed her closely, she was actually pretty cute. Her brown hair which was just below her shoulders looked really soft and fit her face perfectly. Her green eyes reminded Sirius of the meadows near the Black mansion where he would play around in. The meadows that were his favourite part of going home each summer.  
When Sirius looked back at her, the calm had returned back to her face, as if she had never even broke down in the first place. The expression she wore on her face was an expression that Sirius was all too familiar with. It was the same expression that greeted him whenever he entered any room with his family, an expression of no warmth or welcome, an expression of people with ulterior motives, an expression that Sirius was forced to learn and perfect in his family’s ancient mansion, an expression Sirius hated. But somehow, she made it look beautiful. Instead of looking like a lifeless statue made for intimidating people with similar origins, she looked like a porcelain doll, each feature on her face perfected over months, maybe even years of work.  
The afternoon sunlight from the windows was bright, reflecting on her bright complexion. The sun hit her skin just right, making it glow lightly. Her hair also radiated, Sirius noticed that a few strands of her hair was hazel, not wood-brown. The sun probably made her more humid because she took out a small rubber band, almost identical to Sirius’s. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and put it up in a mid-ranged ponytail, ensuing a number of unholy images across Sirius’s mind.  
His face flushed the same shade of pink as her ears earlier. But now he was thinking of her face flushed while doing something else. He decided to stop thinking about whatever he was thinking about but just then, an image of her green eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure flashed across his mind. Just the thought of her always-composed face being twisted in satisfaction made his chest swell up, making it difficult to get a breath out, seeing the sight of that would be hot beyond words.  
His head sank into the table in disappointment at himself. Sure he was a teen who was definitely touch-starved but how could he have such thoughts about a girl he barely knows? Besides, even if it was a girl he barely knew, why the Slytherin girl? He must be going crazy.  
The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. At first Sirius wanted to talk to her but now he doubted if he could even look at her straight in the eyes without an unholy image of her being pounded mercilessly into one of the classroom chairs flooding his mind.  
“Oi, Sirius, something wrong?” James called out when he reached his best friend. “Why are your ears all red?”  
Sirius didn’t bother lifting up his head. “James, I’m a disappointment to all Gryffindors....”  
“You only noticed?” Remus quipped as he sat on the table behind Sirius. “But seriously though, what happened?”  
“It’s too embarrassing to say, don’t ask,” Sirius sighed as he started packing up his things. “Let’s go.” When he turned around towards the door behind him, he saw Olivia turn back to look at him. His breath stopped. Oh how he wished to have that beautiful porcelain face all full of tears and that crystal clear voice of hers beg to have obscenities done to her.  
A very peculiar emotion that Sirius didn’t understand flashed across her green eyes for a second before she turned around and walked out of the classroom.  
“Did something happen between you and that Yaxley girl?” James asked.  
“No, no. Why?” Sirius panicked.  
“It was like she looked at you,” Remus said.  
“We’ve never talked before.” Sirius replied as they started walking towards the exit.  
“I mean, it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? Her being a Slytherin and all that,” James observed. “Best to avoid that lot,”  
“That Yaxley girl is actually known not being like the other Slytherins,” Remus said as he popped one of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans in his mouth. The expression on his face clearly showed that he got lucky in getting a decent flavoured bean. Sirius grew curious.  
“Why do they say that?”  
“She doesn’t hang around the snakes. She’s always with the Ravenclaws instead and also because she doesn’t look like a sleep-deprived demon that likes to drink blood instead of water, y’know? She doesn’t do the normal Slytherin stuff. Want one?” Remus offered the luck-depended candy to the other two.  
“Why have I never seen her around before?” Sirius asked as he put one of the beans into his mouth. “I mean I have but I”- he retched. “I’m never eating one of those again.” He regained his composure, “I’ve never heard anything about her or seen her around classes,”  
“The reason you don’t hear about her is because you’re always surrounded by girls that hate competition for the hottest Gryffindor in school,” James said ceremoniously as he jumped over the three stairs that lead over to the garden, “Why the sudden curiosity?”  
“Am I not allowed to know?” Sirius asked.  
“Anyway,” James changed the topic, “Did you see Evans today? I haven’t seen her since breakfast.”  
James’ words melted into the background just as McGonagall’s did during class and that meant that Sirius was thinking about Olivia again. His mind started thinking of all the moments he had seen her. The first time he had seen her was during a social event organized by the Malfoys when he was in his 4th year, he was forced to go by his family during that summer. He distinctly remembered a girl wearing a dark green dress walking across the large living room. On instinct, he followed her towards the balcony where she was accompanied by a man with the same emerald green eyes as her. He could’ve walked up to them but he didn’t, for some reason. It was as though there was an untouchable aura around them.  
The second time was at the beginning of last year, when he saw Olivia getting onto Hogwarts Express with the same stone-cold expression that he saw earlier in class. She was just some other Slytherin pure-blood, the green house was crawling with them. Sirius couldn’t point it out but there was just something so alluring about her. Perhaps it was her hypnotizing green eyes that were only a shade lighter than the Slytherin colours that were on her robes or maybe it was the way her brown hair with little strands of hazel fell on her shoulders when she tucked it behind her hair or maybe it was her flawless skin that reflected the light of the sun, giving it a slight glowing effect.  
“Evans!” James shouted while he ran towards the ginger haired girl who was sitting next to the black lake. Even though Sirius couldn’t see it, he was 100% sure that she was rolling her eyes at James’ reaction. Remus and Sirius followed closely behind James, who was beyond all words describing happiness.  
When they got closer, Sirius realized that the girl accompanying Lily was Olivia. As she noticed the presence of the two boys, she looked up to meet their gaze. When her green eyes met Sirius’ grey ones, his mind instantly went into the gutter.  
The thought of those exact same eyes looking up at him but instead of being crystal clear, it being clouded with tears as she tries to put his entire di-  
“What are you doing here, Potter?” Lily interrupted Sirius’ thoughts with her usual question.  
“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you since morning,” James expressed his distress. Olivia turned her attention towards Lily. James looked around, “Why are you all alone here, anyway?”  
“I’m not alone. I’m with Olivia,” Lily stood up. “Let’s go, Vi.”  
“Sure,” Olivia said before standing up. She dusted off her skirt a little when she got up. Her eyes met Sirius’s again. He flinched. “Aren’t you the guy that was creating a ruckus in Professor McGonagall’s class?” Her voice would sound so amazing all choked up. Then Sirius realized that he was screwed, extremely screwed, screwed beyond words.


End file.
